The State of Friendship
by iloveromance
Summary: When Roz returns from Wisconsin with some shocking news, Daphne takes it harder than anyone. Despite reassurances, Daphne's reaction to the news causes a rift in her friendship with Roz and she must find a way to make amends before it's too late. Birthday story for Kristen3.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story grew from a small paragraph in Kristen3's story "A New Purpose"**_

Daphne sat in Café Nervosa, anxiously sipping her cinnamon tea. She was meeting Roz here, and she could hardly wait for her friend to arrive. She'd lost count of how many times she'd looked out of the window, but she was certain that it was well over the norm, as Roz would say. And just when Daphne was convinced that she'd go crazy with anticipation, Roz appeared with Alice by her side. Roz Doyle was, as always, incredibly beautiful, her hair swinging from side to side. But it was the smile on Roz's face that made Daphne take notice.

Roz and Alice had barely entered the café when Daphne sprang from her chair and rushed to embrace her friend and her niece. Roz would never know how touched Daphne was when she became known as _Aunt Daphne_. It was as though at that moment she'd gained a sister after having only 8 brothers for the previous years of her life. After a long moment she let go of Roz and turned to her niece, scooping the little girl into her arms.

"I missed you, Aunt Daphne!" Alice said, hugging Daphne's neck tightly. Even though Daphne loved her son David more than anything in the world, she simply could not get enough of this little girl. She carried Alice to the table and sat her down in a chair, motioning for the barista.

"So, how was Wisconsin?" Daphne asked, barely able to contain her excitement.

Roz shrugged. "Oh, you know… same old same old. Angry relatives, and of course my parents. God, they are the worst, aren't they? I hope Alice doesn't see me like that."

Daphne smiled at the little girl who was drinking a cup of apple juice, and smoothed her soft brown hair. "You're a wonderful mom, Roz. So now, tell me about this reunion!"

"I told you, it was no big deal!" Roz insisted.

But Daphne wasn't buying it. "Come on, Roz! I've been dying to know!"

Roz blinked in surprise. "Wow, you're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"I could hardly sleep last night for thinking about it. Niles and David thought I was crazy!"

"Well you are if you're getting excited about Wisconsin." Roz replied. "It was just a high school reunion, Daphne. No big deal."

"Are you kidding me? It's an extremely big deal! Seeing old friends, remembering good times… I mean, I can't even imagine…"

"We're almost the same age and you act like you've never been to a high school reunion before! You must have gone to at least one!"

"Actually no, I haven't."

"You're kidding me! But I thought-."

"I've been out of high school a long time, Roz, just like you. But I've just never made it back to Manchester High."

"It's because of Niles, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"He's holding you back! Damn it Daphne, I knew this would happen!"

Perplexed, Daphne stared at her friend. Roz had said some hurtful things about Niles in the past, but since they had gotten married, Roz was like part of their family. Daphne had no idea where this was coming from.

"What are you talking about?" She asked again.

"How could you let Niles keep you from your high school reunion, if you wanted to go so badly?"

"Well Roz, in case you haven't noticed, Manchester is a bit further than Peshtigo, Wisconsin!"

"Hey, don't get so worked up! I was just making conversation." Roz said. "All right, if you want to know about my reunion, I'll tell you."

Daphne leaned forward, ready to hang on her best friend's every word. She had no idea why she was suddenly so interested in a high school reunion that took place in a small Wisconsin town with the population that would fit in the Elliot Bay Towers, but she couldn't help herself. "So, how was it?"

"Well, it was-."

Roz's annoyed frown turned into a grin… and then a little bit more.

"Oh my God, Roz! You're blushing!"

"No I'm not! I'm..." Roz looked at her daughter who was busy eating Cheerios at the table. "Oh, who am I kidding, Daphne! I had a great time! I'm… freaking out here!"

"Why? What is it, Roz?"

"Ever since we came back, I…"

Daphne had never seen Roz so happy before and she was certain if she didn't find out what went on at that reunion. "Roz, what is it?" She pleaded.

"Well you know that guy I told you about… Peter Hollinger?"

"The one you went to the prom with?"

"Yeah, well he was there and… Oh God Daphne he was so gorgeous! It's like he went from a geek to a GQ model in one night. Well, actually he is a GQ model, but anyway, when we saw each other again, something happened…"

"_What_, Roz? _What_ happened?" Daphne asked, clamping Roz's hands in her own.

"Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, Daphne…. But I'm in love!"


	2. Chapter 2

Daphne laughed out loud, only to realize her mistake instantly.

"What's so funny?" Roz demanded.

"I'm sorry, Roz. I just… well, that was the last thing that I expected you to say."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you fall in love so often and I thought that maybe-."

Now Roz was getting really angry. "What, Daphne?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"Look, I'm not a tramp if that's what you're thinking! Alice's dad and I may have gone our separate ways, but that doesn't mean that I just jump into bed with every man I see! God Daphne, I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend, Roz. I just… You know what? You're right. And I'm sorry for being so insensitive. You look really happy and I'm glad."

To her relief, Roz smiled. "Thanks."

"So how did it happen?"

"I don't know, really. I mean, I didn't even want to go to the damn thing in the first place. But my mom insisted. She said it would be good for my character. Whatever that means."

"Well, according to Niles it means-."

"I _know _what it means, Daphne!" Roz snapped.

Daphne sighed deeply. This meeting was not going as planned.

"And then what happened?"

"Well… I went, obviously. I wore the sexiest dress I could find. I mean what the hell, right? So I walked in and the music was blaring. Old school, you know? Songs I hadn't heard in ages. And so I'm looking around feeling like a fool until all of a sudden, someone bumps into me. I mean, _really_ bumps into me!"

"Peter." Daphne finished.

"Well yeah, of course. And he was hot!"

Daphne rolled her eyes. "Right, you mentioned that already. So how did you come to fall in love with him?"

"He must have used some anti-aging position or something."

"Good God Roz! That's ridiculous!"

"Well do you have a better explanation?"

Daphne shrugged. "Just good luck, I suppose. Like Niles. He's still as handsome as he was on the first day that I met him." She sighed, thinking of the man she loved so much.

But Roz's eyes narrowed. "Really Daphne? You can't be serious!"

Taken aback, Daphne sighed deeply. "Well of course I'm serious! In fact, Niles is even more handsome now."

"Right…" Roz said flatly. "He's as thin as a rail, his clothes are too big and don't even get me started on his hair."

"What's wrong with his hair?"

"Nothing. It's fine… what's left of it."

Daphne's mouth fell open in horror, but she refused to let her anger show. Roz was just being… Roz.

"So, you never told me how you came to fall in love so quickly." She said, grateful to change the subject. Even one harsh word about her husband hurt deeply. Perhaps it was a testament to how intensely she loved him.

"With Peter? Well, we started talking, catching up on old times. One thing led to another and then-."

"So you did sleep with him."

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Roz asked as though it was the most ridiculous statement in the world. But Daphne didn't dare say anything. She came here for a pleasant afternoon, not to fight with her best friend. Instead she simply smiled. "So how… was it?" she asked carefully.

"You mean the-."

"Yes." Daphne answered quickly. It was a loaded question of course, one that would surely result in a play by play that Daphne definitely did not want to hear.

"Oh my God, Daphne it was… incredible!" Roz said. "What you and Niles do is nothing compared to-."

"What Niles and I do is none of your business!" Daphne snapped. "And I told you those things in confidence! You swore you'd never mention it again!"

"Oh get a life Daphne. You're married!"

"Yes and married people like to have private love lives!" Daphne finished. She had a right mind to get up and leave but when she saw Alice's sweet cherubic smile, she just couldn't do it.

"Fine." Roz said sharply.

"Roz, I'm sorry. I'm happy for you. Really I am. So are you going to see him again?"

"You're damn right I am." Roz replied.

Daphne forced a smile. "Don't take this the wrong way but long distance relationships rarely work out."

"God, tell me about it."

Finally some common ground.

"Wisconsin is a long way from Seattle." Daphne continued. "Not to mention the time difference. But I hope it all works out for you."

"Oh it'll work out, all right. Peter doesn't even care that I'm an unwed mother. And that, I think is what sealed the deal."

"What deal? Oh, you mean that's why you fell in love with him? Well, that's nice. Alice will love getting cards and gifts in the mail from Peter."

"Oh, she'll get more than that!" Roz said, suddenly unable to stop smiling.

"What are you saying?"

"If anyone loves kid's birthday parties, its' him." Roz explained. "God, when we were in high school, we crashed tons of kids' parties at places like McDonald's. The employees were so clueless that they didn't even notice. At least now with Alice there, our visits will be legitimate."

Daphne was suddenly overjoyed for her friend. "You mean Peter's moving to Seattle? That's so romantic! That's just what happened in _Sleepless in Seattle_ except that Annie Reed was in Baltimore. Oh, I can't wait to meet this guy who stole your heart!"

"Well actually, that's not going to happen."

"Why not?"

"He's not moving here. Alice and I are moving… To Wisconsin."


End file.
